


The Things You Will Never Know

by Queen_OfThe_Universe



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_OfThe_Universe/pseuds/Queen_OfThe_Universe
Summary: "He doesn't sing to you?" -John Reese PostA More Perfect Union(S0506). One shot. Includes: heartfelt thoughts. Pairing: John/Harold.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32





	The Things You Will Never Know

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Post _A More Perfect Union_ (S0506), because I couldn't leave that conversation between John and Root alone. This was supposed to be more on the humorous side, but then John surprised me by getting a little emotional, and telling me a different story. 
> 
> Harold, undercover at a wedding as the odd Irish uncle, is asked to sing and winds up going with _We're Not Gonna Take It_ by the Twisted Sisters in an Irish accent.  
> "How come Harry never sings to us?" - Root  
> "He doesn't sing to you?" - John Reese
> 
> Originally posted to ff.net in May 2018.

"You implied that Harry sings to you, which, no offense, is a bit absurd," Root said later that night with a laugh.

She didn't believe me. And why would she? Why would anyone? Besides, I don't need someone trying to hurt me through Harold if they found out the truth:

His voice is a harbor from the storm ravaged ocean that has been my life. When I first met him, I didn't want to admit it, but his voice, and the things he was telling me, were a calming influence in my chaotic head. There was logic, direction, and purpose, things I hadn't had in so long I didn't know one thing from the next.

Listening to Harold tell me about our latest number, reminds me I was on the path to my own death and destruction once and that I wouldn't still be here if it weren't for him.  
When I'm in trouble, his worried tone in my ear reminds me that there's always something good worth fighting for. And I fight on.

Harold's voice has brought me back from the brink of death after getting shot in the line of duty on multiple occasions. I've come to appreciate his soothing cadence when he reads me poetry, even if I don't understand the words while in a drug addled state.

When he calls my name, I'm reminded that there's someone out there who cares whether I live or die. That's a luxury I've hardly ever had in my life.  
His voice is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. And I'd be lost without it.

...Except when he sings in the shower. Now he can't stop singing that song and it's stuck in my head! I think he's made it our official fight song. I think he's having t-shirts printed.

There are times, of course, when he's angry or scared, but mostly, his voice is calm and comforting, bringing reason in those times I would do something recklessly stupid. Well, most of the time, anyway.

Whenever I need him, he's there for me:

"You there, Finch?"

"Always, Mr. Reese."

No, he may not technically break out into song when we're together, or talking by earpiece, but his voice means everything to me.


End file.
